The Fourth War
The Fourth War ( Also known as the New Gen War ) is the supposed final war of the SPS against the Vaktovians. Heavy armed conflict between the Colony Systems began right after the Third Colonial War. The SPS declared war on the Vaktovians right after the deaths of the Superiors. Including Superior S.Spire. The War began in 2439 and ended in 2441. It is to be one of the shortest wars of the SPS in human history. Technology of the SPS were further advanced by Next-Trangen Industries after the discovery of the technological colony. Classified as " Haven " by the SPS and " Future 001 " by Nod. SPS became the highest rising military-political power in the Universe and created several divisions for both normal and special division ranks. Shadow Ops, one of the key divisions played act in the war to destroy much of the Vaktovian Aggression. Information and Data Records. Near the end of TCW, after the removal of the rogue SPS General Tidus. Tidus is also working for Nod to disrupt SPS Colonies and create more but a potential edge for the Vaktovians to reignite a new war. Tidus was killed by General Commander Anderson, who was also killed in the nuclear detonation in Colony-502 before he escaped. The TCW war ended in 2418, ending the hostility of the SPS and the former technological empire Sanctum. The aftermath of the TCW created the SPS-Sanctum Colonial Treaty. Where the SPS will keep it's colonies in most of the star systems and support Sanctum with more of an ecology tech to re-terraform lost worlds and owned by the Sanctum Permanently. In 2426, the Sanctum Military was closed and joined with the SPS Military Forces. In Early 2430s, the SPS Science and Technology Sector discovered the tech world Haven and used the planet as the center of technology and military weaponry productions. This enchanced the military arsenal of the SPS, creating a title of the highest rising military-political power faction. By 2435, the SPS re-terraformed worlds that were lost during the Covenant War in 2314 to 2372. Including Angerona. Shadows of the Rising Empire. The Vaktovians, remained inactive in the Universe after their defeat of the Second Universal War in 2259. Were secretly creating military arsenals and using their own resources to create a much more efficent military force. By 150 years and more, the Vaktovians were able to recruit soldiers and were well trained. Words like excellent were marked in every soldier's records. Almost hidden and never noticed by the SPS, the Vaktovians were able to perform over millions of test of their military arsenals. Including advanced starships. In 2437, SPS Argos, a light-frigate vessel detected increased Vaktovian Numbers in the Star System Vega. Argos was about to alert the SPS about the increasement of the Vaktovians in the Vega System, but the frigate was destroyed before it was able to sent a warning to the military. Shadow Ops With colony inssurection still exists in the Colony Systems. By 2436, 34.5% inssurections were happening in the System especially the Western System. Though the SPARTAN-GENII Commandos were an effective choice of taking down colony inssurection, the inssurectionists also used captured Peacekeepers and trained them to counter SPARTAN-GEN Commandos. Because of a single SPARTAN-GEN Commando's cost about eight SPS Tanks, the SPS wants to find a cheaper but more trained soldiers than the SPARTANS. Next-Trangen Industries created the Silver-Max Armor for the new Special Operations Division called Shadow Ops. Shadow Ops has effectively taken down Colonial Inssurection. By the closing years of 2438, Insurrection is down to 3.4%. With Shadow Ops conducted several operations against the inssurectionists. Assault of the Empire " As much as I could say this, these aren't the vakkies we know before. Half of my platoon were gunned down. This isn't one of the ordinary operations against insurrectionists. They're reigniting a war aren't they? It's a hard day, having to lose fifty men on your platoon with papers filling up. " - Keegan's Diary As much as the surprising attack in Blue Zone 48 on Earth. The Vaktovian Mercenaries strikes in the Keycage Building of Chicago. Though, with the mercenaries numbered hundreds, the SPS Soldiers were not used to the building and are less trained than the mercenaries. Shadow Ops were deployed and were under command of Shadow Marshal Keegan. Keegan and his platoon taken dowh the Mercenaries but half of his platoon was killed in the firefight.